Tell Me That You Love Me
by writergirrrl22
Summary: Tori has just performed for the world! So what's got her hiding in her room?
1. Bowl of Pees

"Tori!"

I jumped, startled by Andre's sudden entrance to my room.

"Geez, Andre, you almost made me drop my pees!" I said, gesturing with my head towards the bowl of pees in my lap.

"Put the pees down, we gotta talk," he said.

"But they're comfort pees!" I pleaded, stuffing a spoonful in my mouth.

"Put 'em down!"

I whimpered a little, but put the bowl on my bedside table. Andre sat down on the end of my bed and sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"Look at you!" He said, "You're a complete mess! No one in their right mind would think you performed in the PMA's just three days ago! You missed first and second period today, and you came to school in your pajamas! Why do you even need comfort pees, what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on," I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest, "And Hollywood Arts has no rule against wearing pajamas to school!"

"You are lying to me. Did something happen with Beck the other night after Robbie and I left?"

"No," I said, but it came out more like a question. It's not any of his business what happened with Beck.

"Tori, you're my best friend, and I thought I was yours too. You should be able to tell me anything and know I would never tell anyone."

"Nothing happened," I said more confidently.

"Tori," he said, looking at me knowingly. "I know you've been crazy about him since you got to Hollywood Arts, and-"

"But he was always with Jade!" I interrupted. "Do you know how difficult it's been for me to watch them, so perfect for each other, and totally in love?"

Andre didn't answer, so I continued.

"We almost kissed," I said. When Andre still didn't say anything, I went on, "Twice."

"What? Twice? And why was it almost and not for real?"

"Well, my mom walked in the first time, and the second time...well, Jade and I have never really been friends."

"That's not a secret," Andre interjected.

"Anyway," I said, enunciating each syllable, and glaring at him, "Ever since Sikowitz forced us to get to know each other, we've been better. So when Beck leaned in for this kiss, that stopped me. I don't want to ruin a friendship over a guy."

"I understand," he said, "But maybe you should try talking to Jade about it?"

"No! She'd slit my throat with her favorite pair of scissors!"

"Tori, Beck is really into you. Anytime your name is mentioned, he suddenly gets interested in the conversation. Any news he gets, he wants you to be the first to know about it. He sings love songs, he smiles more, he doesn't even let other girls bum rides from him anymore because of how much they upset you."

"I suppose he's also doodling 'Mr. Tori Vega' in the margins of his notes with little hearts all around it," I teased, trying to act nonchalant while my insides twisted into knots at the thought of Beck going out of his way to see and talk to me.

"No, but he might as well be."

I fiddled with the sleeve of my shirt, then tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear, and took a deep breath. I knew he was telling the truth, but I couldn't do anything without talking to Jade first.

"Tori, you have to do something."

"I know, I know," I said. "Maybe I should talk to Jade about Beck and me."

"No need." Andre and I both turned to see Jade standing in the door of my bedroom.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. The Bad Kind of Unhappy

"Jade!" I exclaimed. She was standing in my door way, wearing all black, as usual, and carrying her favorite pair of scissors. I couldn't tell from her expression if she was angry or not because she always had the same scowl on her face, but seeing her with those scissors made me want to run.

"Andre, you can leave," Jade said, all the while, twirling her scissors and walking into the room to stand by my bed.

"I think that maybe I should stay," Andre said a little nervously, eying her scissors carefully.

Before he could even finish his sentence, Jade was yelling at the top of her lungs, "NO!" And with that, Andre jumped up and run stumbling out of my room. Jade didn't say anything else until she heard the front door slam, and his car start up.

"We're not friends," Jade said. I just sat there, staring up at her. "We never have been," she continued, "And I always thought that we never would be, and you want to know why?"

She walked around to the other side of my bed, leaned down real close to my face and said, "Because you kissed my boyfriend."

"Jade, I-I swear I didn't!" I panicked, who had told her that? Was it Beck? Was he just using me to make her jealous? "I told him we couldn't, I told him-!"

She cut me off.

"I'm not talking about the other night at your house. I'm talking about your first week at Hollywood Arts."

I had almost forgotten about that. Well, that's not true, I could never forget that. It was during ABC Improv, I had the letter k, and I said "kiss me." And he had done it. At first, a part of me thought it was because he was tired of his gank of a girlfriend, but I eventually came to the conclusion he was just following the rules of improv by not denying anything. It was a magical kiss. The best kiss I'd ever had. But when he didn't dump Jade, or even mention the kiss again, I tucked it into the back of my mind, along with my feelings for him, and I made due with just being friends.

"You kissed my boyfriend, and things started going downhill from there," Jade continued. "I never actually thought any girl would be able to steal him away from me, but after you kissed, I started noticing how many and how often other girls flirted with him, and how he didn't tell them to knock it off. I started to get jealous, we started fighting more, and we both became extremely unhappy. The bad kind, not the good kind." She paused. Looking at her face, it had lost it's signiture scowl. Her features looked sad, her eyes seemed to sparkle with tears that have yet to come, and she gulped down a whimper. But within a second, her scowl was back. "He dumped me." She said coolly.

I felt this need to comfort her. I started to reach for her hand, and said, "Jade, I-"

"I'M NOT FINISHED!" She screeched, yanking her hand out of my reach.

"Sorry!" I cried, terrified, pulling my own hand back and holding onto it like she'd hit it.

"Cat left her stupid computer on at the PMA's," Jade said after a little bit of an awkward silence. "The video chat was up, and I could hear the two of you talking. I saw him try to kiss you, and I heard what you said about me. I felt...so undeserving of that kind of kindness, especially from you."

"Wow, Jade," I said. I'd never heard her say anything so nice to anyone.

"I mean, are you stupid?" She asked, ruining whatever moment had just happened. "I go out of my way, everyday, to torture and ridicule you! And you turn around and do something like that? Do you know how many girls would have killed to be you in that moment? Every girl at our school, at least!"

"Jade," I said calmly. "You may not be my friend, but that doesn't mean I can't be a friend to you."

"Why? Why would you ever want to be my friend?" She asked, finally sitting on my bed.

"I don't know," I smiled, "I guess you've grown on me."

Jade said nothing, just sat there picking at her black nails.

"When the time came," I said, "I couldn't kiss him. I know how much he meant to you, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had done it. The two of you were so perfect together. When you were with him, it was the only time anyone ever saw you happy. And knowing how happy he made you...I just couldn't."

Jade smiled a little, then stood up. "If Beck and I were so perfect together, he would have opened the door before I got to 10."

She sighed, "So, me and Beck, our time ran out. It's time for the both of us to move on. And you make him happy, for some odd reason. Besides, I could never go back to him now that I know his secret."

"You mean that he was born in Canada?" I asked.

"Yes," she said as if just the thought of it disgusted her. "As long as the two of you aren't too public with it at first, I guess I wouldn't completely hate it if you dated."

"Really?" I asked in awe. This was not like Jade.

"What can I say? I guess you've grown on me too," she smirked, and walked to the door. "Oh and by the way, Beck is on his way here to check on you. You might want to change out of those pajamas."

"What? How do you know that?"

"I may or may not have his RV bugged," she said mysteriously, then walked out of the room.

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I'm glad you liked chapter 1, and I hope you like chapter 2! Keep the reviews coming!**


	3. Trina's Hot Date

**A/N: Sooo sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've just been so busy this summer. Anyway, I really hope you like it! Also, for those of you who are also Degrassi fans, check out my Eli/Clare story called "Collide."**

I figured I had about two minutes to get ready before Beck showed up at my house. As soon as Jade slammed my bedroom door shut, I jumped out of bed and started tearing through my dresser for something to wear. Finding something suitable, I ran to my bathroom, ripped my pajamas off, and put the outfit on.

When I was dressed, I splashed some water on my face, then grabbed my tooth brush to get the peas out of my teeth. While I was brushing my teeth, I noticed how awful my hair looked, so I grabbed my hair brush and furiously started trying to comb the knots out of it with my left hand, while still brushing my teeth with my right.

I heard the doorbell ring from downstairs and panicked, spitting the tooth paste out of my mouth, I screamed, "Can somebody get that!" as loudly as I could manage.

"Why can't you get it?" Trina asked, poking her head in my door.

"Um, I'm a little busy!" I said, still trying to tame my unruly hair. "Just get it please!"

Trina groaned.

"Why do I always have to do everything in this house?" I heard Trina saying as she left my bedroom. "You people would be so lost without me."

I rolled my eyes at her, then went back to focusing on not looking like a total slob. Feeling it was pointless to try and comb my hair anymore, I put it in a high pony tail.

I decided I looked about as presentable as possible, and I was just shutting off the light in my bathroom to go sit back down on my bed and look busy when Trina came stomping up the stairs.

"Why didn't you tell me Beck was at the door?" Trina demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, I didn't really tell her I was coming over, Trina," Beck said, walking up behind her.

Trina put on her biggest smile, and turned to Beck.

"That's okay, you wait here, I'll be ready in like, 30 minutes! Tori can entertain you till then."

Before Beck could tell her otherwise, she had darted from my room, screaming, "I've got a date with Beck!"

Beck shook his head in exasperation, then took another step in the door.

"Hey," he said, smiling softly.

"Hey," I answered, a little hesitantly.

"You look beautiful," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Thanks," I blushed. "Uh, have a seat!" I gestured to my bed. He sat on the side closest to my door, and I sat across from him.

"What's with the bowl of peas?" He asked, nodding towards my comfort peas.

"You don't even want to know," I said, playing it off. He didn't question it further though, but he did give me a quizzical look, before shaking his beautiful head.

"So how have you been?" He asked. I hated how awkward things were. "I didn't see you today, like at all…which is strange because we have 3 classes together. How did you manage that? Were you avoiding me?"

"No, no, no!" I said, not wanting him to think I was avoiding him, even though I was. "I had…um…some meetings?" That was the most unconvincing thing that had ever come out of my mouth.

"Tori, please don't lie to me." He had such a sad look on his face. "I really care about you a lot, so just tell me what's wrong."

"Okay fine, I was avoiding you all day!" I admitted.

"Why?" He asked incredulously.

"I don't know," I said, "I guess it's because, I like you so much, but I didn't want to upset Jade. I couldn't be around you, knowing we couldn't be together. I figured it was better to attempt to cut you out of my life completely then just be friends."

"Tori, I don't care about what Jade thinks, we broke up. I just want to be with you."

"Well," I said, smiling, "You're in luck, because I just talked to Jade!"

"What?"

"She came over, and get this, the other night at the PMA's rehearsal, Cat left her webcam up, and Jade saw everything! She said that if we weren't too public about it, we can date!" I was so excited, my voice was squeaking. Then I noticed the look on Beck's face. "Well, only if you want to, I mean…"

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Please please please review! I love knowing what you guys think about the stories! :)**


End file.
